The reason
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Dean no sabía cual de todas sus cualidades lo habían atrapado, pero de que sentía algo por Luna, eso era seguro. Todo en ella le atrapaba de tal manera que no imaginaba una vida sin su Luna.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Jokata c: es muy amiga mia y me ha prestado su mundo para crear esta retorsida y patéticamente corta historia.

Hello! Así es, he dado una pequeña aparición mis queridos lectores, y sí, no es un fremione (oh! Sorpresa!) Hace como un año que quería escribir un Dean/Luna xD así es, así de horrible soy. Este es mi pequeño resultado, creo que ni a one shot llega. Pero bueno, lo que sea, me siento contenta c:, sin mas por el momento me despido, disfrutad de la lectura.

PD: Con especial dedicatoria a Gabs (ya tu sabeh quien eres c': me acorde de ti y me senté a escribir lo que prometí).

* * *

_"I've found a reason for me_  
_ A reason to start over new_  
_ and the reason is You"_

Luna Lovegood era lo que muchos consideraban una chica rara, todo en ella, desde su aspecto, con ese pelo rizado ridículamente largo, esos ojos saltones y su collar de corchos, hasta su peculiar manera de pensar y de afirmar que existían cosas que no tienen pruebas. Se burlaban de ella incluso en su presencia, pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba, los comentarios de los demás le eran indiferentes. Tal vez haber sido criada por el director de "El quisquilloso" la había vuelto de esa manera, pero a sus amigos no les importaba, la querían tal y como era, porque Luna contagiaba alegría y tranquilidad, su sinceridad, que en muchas ocasiones resultaba incomoda, podía llegar a ser su mejor virtud y su presencia ayudaba a apaciguar un momento de miedo o incertidumbre.

Dean no sabía cual de todas sus cualidades lo habían atrapado, pero de que sentía algo por Luna, eso era seguro. Su compañía en el refugio había sido un consuelo, le maravillaba escucharla hablar de todas esas criaturas fantásticas, adoraba ver como se emocionaba y el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de cada criatura. Todo en ella le atrapaba de tal manera que no imaginaba una vida sin su Luna.

Y tenía que hacer algo en ese momento, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, porque corrían por el castillo, tomados de la mano, esquivando hechizos desviados y siendo sorprendidos por los muros que explotaban. No se soltaron en ningún momento, se cuidaban la espalda al mismo tiempo que ponían en práctica todo lo que sabían en defensa. Dean no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo les quedaba, ni siquiera esperaba que fueran a sobrevivir, así que en cuanto vio la oportunidad, se lo dijo.

– Luna –la aparto de la lucha, escondiéndola tras una estatua destrozada, protegiéndola con su cuerpo; le tomo la cara barbilla para hacer que lo mirara-. Luna, me gustas y no sé si sobreviviremos, pero tengo que decirte que…

Ella lo interrumpió.

– Por supuesto que sobreviviremos –afirmo ella, extrañándose de que Dean lo dudara, sus ojos se agrandaron más al decirlo, y una explosión los sobresalto. El joven abrió la boca para continuar pero ella le puso el dedo en los labios–. No me digas nada, me lo dirás cuando esto termine.

Y dicho eso volvió al ataque.

De acuerdo, no se lo dijo completamente, pero lo había intentado. Y las últimas palabras de Luna le animaron más, le dieron una razón para continuar, una razón para vivir.

Fue la noche más larga que había vivido hasta el momento, esquivo a la muerte por muy poco en varias ocasiones, temió por la vida de Luna todo el tiempo y la salvo más de una vez. Mantenerse con vida, y mantenerla a ella con vida se había vuelto su prioridad. Trataba de no pensar en los cuerpos, de no verlos por miedo a reconocer a alguien, trato de olvidar el mensaje de Voldemort diciendo "entréguenme a Harry Potter" y se dedico a luchar por sobrevivir y con más ganas que nunca de que la guerra terminara.

Y cuando todo termino, el alivio le recorrió, fue un momento en el que todo parecía irreal, gritos de alegría, llantos de tristeza y abrazos, fueron los primeros protagonistas.

Cuando todos se hubieron dispersado y atendían a sus heridos, Luna se acerco a él. Tenia el cabello revuelto y mas sucio que nunca, su ropa estaba destrozada, tenia heridas en el rostro y las manos, pero a pesar de eso, sonreía tan abiertamente que parecía otra.

– Ahora si puedes decirme lo que querías –dijo Luna mirándolo, con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca. Pero Dean no dijo nada, eufórico, la tomo desprevenida y la beso.

En ese instante todo desapareció, las personas se esfumaron y los ruidos dejaron de existir, solo era la frágil muchacha en sus brazos y sus labios en un beso tan profundo que no necesito decir nada. Sabia que Luna lo entendería, ella era así, su relación era así, no necesitaba decir las cosas, porque de alguna manera ella sabía lo que ocurría.

– Espero no tener que volver a estar a punto de morir para decirte que te quiero –dijo el al separarse, dándole pequeños besos en los labios. La chica rio, y le tomo la mano.

– Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.


End file.
